Nothing More
by Yuki Wentz
Summary: A story, on how a man struggles to keep his feelings for his foster sister a secret, on how he works to prove himself, and to somehow rediscover a part of his blurry past. SayaHaji
1. Nothing More

**Nothing More**

She was the perfect picture of elegance and beauty; daughter of nobility and only heiress to an insurmountably wealth; and he, the mere peasant boy who was adopted by her father, had nothing to offer to her for she had everything, nor had he the right to even vie for her love. All he could do was to watch her from the sidelines and do his best to assist her in every way he can, to be the older brother she never had and always longed for.

"Haji." She called out his name. How he loved it when she says his name. Her voice was always so soft and gentle.

"Yes Saya?" he placed down the books he was carrying onto the table and quickly rushed to her side.

"I can't reach that book, would you mind helping me get it?" she asked, her dainty index finger pointing to a very old and thick leather-bound book with gold patterns on the top-shelf.

"No problem." Being quite tall, he was able to reach the book with ease. "But what is this for?" he asked, eyeing the dusty book. The gold paint had nearly been erased on the cover but he could still make out the title on the cover which read 'The Ancient House of Goldschmidt'.

"Hmm? I just thought I'd read up a bit on the family. Would you care to join me?" she answered with a smile. Gathering the puffy pink skirt she was wearing, she took a seat on of the plush, red velvet cushioned oak chairs.

Having nothing better to do that afternoon, he placed the book down on the table in front of her before he grabbed the nearest chair to hers and plopping himself onto it. "I'll be taking that as a yes then." She giggled, Haji could only smile back meekly.

With each turn of the page a comment or story here and there about each ancestor that posted interest from Saya, being this close to her, watching her smile and made expressions occasionally, he felt the urge to wrap his arms around her and hold her tiny frame in his arms like there's no tomorrow, hold her and never let her go. But he could not bring himself to do it. Because even if he did, his true feelings will never be heard by her, she would only think of it as familial affection, mere sibling love.

A sigh escaped his drying lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry Haji. I must be boring you with all this stuff. You can leave me be if you want." Saya apologized profusely, worry clouding her delicate features.

"No, no, there isn't a need for apologies. I wasn't bored really. Shall we go on?" he assured her and hesitating for a brief moment, he extended his arm slightly and gave her a small pat on the crown of her head. A pat was all he could give. But oh, would he sell his soul to the damned devil just to have even one taste of her sweet, soft lips, one chance to run his fingers through her silky, dark blue locks, one opportunity to lock her in an embrace. But no, neither heaven nor hell would hear his wish.

"Someday soon, I want to become a famous swordsman, traveling the world and having wonderful stories told from generation to generation about my adventures. I'll have my share of honor and glory in this book." She said enthusiastically, her hand softly caressing the still many blank pages of the book. Then she turned up and gazed into his eyes hopefully. "You haven't changed your mind have you? About our promise to someday travel together to new lands with swords and each other by our sides?"

"If I didn't come with you, who would watch over you so you don't stumble or dirty your dress?" he teased.

"Oh, by golly Haji, I'm no child anymore!" she pouted, a frown forming on her brow and her nose crinkling slightly. "I am a young lady!" she said with much pride on the last word.

"Ladies don't pout nor frown do they? It's inappropriate and they'll get wrinkles if they frown." Haji pinched her cheek jokingly. She was right indeed; Saya was no longer a child. She, who was five years younger than him, is now a lady indeed. No longer was her face, hands and dress, smudged and covered with dirt from playing in the garden or by the meadows. Her once flat, childish form was now graced with lush feminine curves in all the right areas. She was a lady who could be taken any day by any man, with one simple approval of her father, Joel Goldschmidt, on the many proposals from the rich and nobles from lands near and far.

This earned him a harrumph and returned pinches on each cheek. "I don't have to go all ladylike when I'm around you. You're just my dear old Haji whom I can be of ease with."

_Yes, I'm just your dear old Haji, brother figure, companion, and just a friend to hear out your ups and downs. _He thought grimly. "I can't say no, can I?" he forced a smile.

"Yup, you sure can't." her small laughter echoed through the library which was empty of people aside from the two of them.

Haji would've never imagined nor would've Saya that a century and several decades later, they will indeed be and still be traveling different lands throughout the world. With a sword and each other by their sides.

* * *

**Yuki's Notes:**

Just a little play on the actual facts of the story, here Haji was adopted first before Saya was "born". And Saya would've turned him into her first chevalier by the time she's seventeen in human years and not when she's fifty-something. After this little prequel, everything would've run the same things as the original blood+ storyline. Reviews are very much wanted and appreciated. hehe

P.S.

but if the reviews went well, i might reconsider turning this oneshot into a full-story which means the plot will be changed (insert evil laugh here) lol


	2. Blueberry

**Blueberry**

"Sir Haji… Sir Haji..." he heard a pair of maids calling his name while knocking repeatedly. They'd been at this for nearly half an hour already.

Shifting his head slightly, with eyes half-opened, he glanced at the silver and gold clock that stood proudly on his bedside table; its hands showing that it was just seven in the morning. JUST seven a.m. for goodness sake! Why on earth should he be waking up this early? He knows that his adoptive father Joel never woke up before eight thirty a.m. _So why is my peaceful is sleep being disrupted by those damned servants? _He thought angrily as he buried his face into the fluffy pillow that lay before him and pulled the comforter over his long frame. _Unless…_

"Is he up yet?" he heard a third voice ask the servants.

"We're sorry Miss Saya, it appears that either Sir Haji is still deep in slumber or he is out somewhere in the mansion for no reply nor sound can be heard from inside his bedroom." They apologized profusely, heads bowed low before Saya. Sure Saya was nice and gentle, but when something displeases her or angers her, good lord, be prepared to have a glimpse of hell's wrath.

"Hmph, okay off you go then dears." Saya replied, waving off a gloved hand towards the servants.

"Yes Miss Saya." With one last bow, the two maidens picked up their black cotton skirts and hurried down the hallway.

_What would she want from me at this early hour of the morning? And other than that, why would she be up at seven?! SEVEN! Surely something must be wrong for she usually never wakes earlier than an hour or two before noon! _He thought before quickly shrugging it off. _I'll worry about that later. For now I return to slumber. _Having heard complete silence from outside, a sleepy smile formed on his thin lips. Sleeping was of the few luxuries he loved to indulge in, in life.

But before he could even manage to lay his head back on the pillow, he heard the doorknob click open and the doors swing back dramatically. "I'm coming in whether you like it or not Haji!" Saya exclaimed as her head went through the door.

"You're already inside the room." Haji replied with a grunt from beneath the covers.

"Oooh, you're like an old man, all grumpy right now because his sleeps' been disturbed. Come on! The sun's up! It's a beautiful day outside!" with haste, she pulled open the dark blue curtains that concealed the tall windows in Haji's bedroom. Bright sunshine quickly made her way inside the gloomy, unlit room.

"Later please." He begged, scrambling to pull the comforter tighter around himself.

"C'mon, pretty, pretty please?" she jumped onto his bed, causing the strings to bounce and move his body uncomfortably. "Please? Please? Please?"

_She won't stop unless I wake up for sure. _Half-heartedly, he pulled down the covers; her beautiful form immediately graced his view. Her eyes twinkled with happiness, an eager smile on her small lips. Sitting with her legs tucked under her and her skirt puffed around her, and her waist-length dark locks falling in soft big curls around her, she looked like a lovely little angel especially since she was basked in the soft, early morn's sunlight. _See, I told you it was worth it! _He heard a voice say from the back of his head. _You never said anything. _He answered the voice back before he gave Saya his reply. "What is it Saya?" he asked, biting back a smile and rubbing the sleep off his eyes as he sat up.

"I wanna go on a picnic! You'll come with me right?" she chirped happily, making small movements that made the mattress bounce slightly.

Haji shook his head in disbelief. "You disrupted my slumber just to ask me for a picnic? Can't we have it later after I get a couple hours worth more of sleep?"

"Afraid not." she purred softly, "It's rude for a gentleman to make a lady wait for him."

"As usual, I have no choice but to comply with milady's, do I?" he said with his head hung low.

"Yup!" Saya giggled, victor ringing in her voice as she gave him a hug. "Go get a quick shower and I'll meet you by the fountain in the garden, okay?" she told him, tugging gently at his messy shirt.

"Sir, yes sir!" he made a mock solute.

This earned him another giggle from her before she hopped off the bed. "Okay Mr. Soldier, get your arse off the bed and to the bath and I'll meet you in half an hour. That's an order from your superior!" she said, trying to make her voice sound big and manly with little success.

Stifling a laugh, "yes, yes, but I can't strip off while you're here, can I?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I…oh..o-of course…w-well, later then." She answered meekly; dark crimson tainting her lovely cheeks with blush as she gathered her skirt and left the room in haste.

"Damn if only she could be stubbornly and head over heels in love with me!" he muttered under his breath angrily as he made his way off the bed and onto his feet. Lazily dragging himself to the bathroom, he made quick work with his shirt and the rest of his garments.

Dropping his soiled clothes into a basket, which will be picked up by one of the servants later that day, he then stepped into the shower. The water was quite cold as it hit his skin since it was still early in the morning, it doesn't help either that the floor tiles were also icy to his bare feet, but he didn't mind. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it for it knocked some sense into him, reminding him of his duty, his position and most importantly, the only roles he could play in her life.

A bloody hell of a role as he'd like to put it; she was always so close and yet so far away from his grasp. Snatching the towel from its holder, he dried off his hair before putting on a robe around his damp, naked form.

"I have a feeling that I'll be in more trouble that I could handle today." He mouthed absentmindedly as he looked for what to wear that day.

* * *

_Now where is she?_ Haji turned his head from left to right, eyes alerted on finding the raven-haired young lady of the Goldschmidt house. _I thought she said to meet here by the fountain in thirty minutes._

He was about to look farther around in the gardens when two small hands suddenly emerged from behind him and covered his eyes. They were soft and smooth against his skin. And as always, though he wondered why, those hands were always fragrant with the smell of fresh roses. "Guess who?" a voice said in a pretend alto voice.

Letting out a small sigh behind the smile tucked away at the corners of his lips, he said simply. "Saya."

"Awww..How did you know it was me?" Saya pouted in disappointment. "I was so sure my voice was different this time."

"Easy, you're the only one who does that to me and on a daily basis too." Haji laughed.

"Meanie! You won't get any of the pie I made then!" she huffed in annoyance and hastily picked up the large rattan picnic basket that lay behind her feet. "I made blueberry today, guess I'll be having it all to myself."

Blueberry pie is Haji's favorite food, and knowing this, Saya had used this little bit of knowledge to get what she wanted for several times now since she learned making them from the mansion's head chef Louis. He was a bearded and rather chubby, dark-skinned man in his early forties. He was well-liked by everyone not only because of his superb skills at cooking but also because of his kind, jolly and helpful nature.

Haji had been having Louis' blueberry pies since he was adopted by Joel when he was five, and he believed that no one can ever make a better blueberry pie than Louis. That is, until he got a taste of Saya's blueberry pie. Was it because he had been tired and accustomed to Louis' pie that Saya's pie was suddenly his favorite or was it because he loved her that he would love anything that she would cook or bake? Either way he didn't care. To him, all that matters is he loves her and he must have some of those blueberry pie that were delicately made by those gentle and pristine hands of hers.

"How about I tell Lord Joel that you've been skipping your lessons with Madame Irene?" he smirked, knowing that he'd be emerging victorious in this little play.

"But I don't need any more lessons on dance! I've bested her years ago." Saya defended herself.

"Now, now, to gloat is-." Haji began was quickly cut off by Saya. "Yes, I know, to gloat is rude and not appropriate especially for a lady."

"So does this mean you'll give some blueberry pie?"

"If you don't rant out on me then I will."

"How could I rant out on this pretty little princess?" he teased, ruffling her bangs slightly.

She shrugged and pushed the basket towards him. "Enough with the smooth talking and do some carrying dear Haji."

"So where are we headed?" he asked as he followed Saya who had begun walking now.

"The part of the meadows near the cliff, I like it there." She replied, hands linked behind her back and her long hair making small swishing movements as she walked.

"Wouldn't Lord Joel be mad if he found out we went there?"

"Not really, he wouldn't mind me going anywhere as long as it's not out of the zoo without his permission. And besides, Father wouldn't find out if we wouldn't tell him, right?" she winked and gave him a knowing look.

* * *

**Yuki's Notes:**

There you have it guys, chapter two. Which means three things: 1) obviously, 'nothing more' will no longer be a one shot. 2) Rogue and you guys were successful in convincing me to continue the story. And most importantly 3) this story will no longer be a prequel to the original story line of Blood+. You read that right, 'Nothing More' will be having a different story, and the part I love most is there are no chiropterans! Lol

Let me know what you guys think of the story. The more reviews from more readers will make me happier which means I'll be updating faster! Haha. Jaa ne!


	3. Millisecond Euphoria

**Millisecond Euphoria**

They were walking for nearly half an hour now, passing through many twists and turns as to avoid suspicion from the servants that they were to head for the cliffs. After all, they'd both been forbidden to go to there, not since two years ago when Haji nearly fell down that cliff due to Saya's wanting to get some wild flowers that only grew best by that cliff, for Joel's birthday. Haji wasn't hurt, thankfully, but Joel thought it'd be best to have that cliff marked off boundaries as to not have any more possible accidents.

Still, every now and then, Haji would be asked by Saya to sneak off and relax by that cliff. And her, being possibly his one and only weakness, he could not utter nor show refusal.

"Hmm, say Saya. I know a better place you'll surely love more than the cliffs. Want to give it a try?" Haji asked her hesitantly. It was usually hard to convince Saya with things and decisions since by nature; she was very much stubborn and hard headed. But sometimes, if you use the right words, you can sway her mind and have her agree with you.

"And where might this place be? Surely it could not surpass the lovely scene that has always been depicted by the cliffs?" said Saya who, no matter how many lovely and grandiose scenes and places she had seen and traveled to, has always thought of the simple but beautiful scenery that they would see when they sat by the cliffs to be the best.

"It's a small, hidden sanctuary, just a small distance outside the town's borders. I'm quite positive you will like it." He replied with a little confidence hinting in his voice.

"Well, I suppose we can have it your way this time. I don't think it'd be fair to you if it was me deciding all the time." Saya gave in.

Haji did his best to hold back the ecstatic smile that was dying to come out. It was the first time in years that Saya did that for him. He held back that smile now for if she saw it, his feelings of more than sibling love might be revealed and their good relationship turned sour. Instead, he showed a playful arrogant and smug smile. "Wow! That's the first time you've done that! I didn't know dear Saya had compassions and kindness in her!" he teased.

"Hmf! I've always been kind and compassionate, I just don't show it to you often!" she harrumphed and turned her back on him, her arms crossed over her chest as she began to walk away.

"I was only joking Saya." Haji laughed as he hurriedly caught up with her.

Saya merely stuck her tongue out at him and continued to pout.

* * *

When they got back to the mansion, they had the Chef, the bald, olive-skinned large man called Lewis, to have the contents of their picnic basket to be changed for something suited for lunch and some desserts after that.

"I'll just go change into my riding outfit, meet you at the stables." Saya told him before hurrying off to her room.

Haji took a look at his clothes which consisted of his usual prim and formal attire. "I guess I better change too." He mumbled to himself and headed upstairs.

Never being one to be slow at doing things, he was done changing within two minutes. He dropped by the kitchen to get their lunch basket before leaving the mansion to go to the stables.

Haji smiled as he walked towards the horse at the last box in the stable. A beautiful sable stallion with shiny midnight black mane and the dark blood red eyes stood proudly and neighed when he saw his master coming. "How've you been Midnight?"

The proud creature neighed once again. "I'd take that as a 'yes'" Haji laughed. "So then my friend, wish me luck that my dearest won't give me troubles beyond my capacity as a mere human." He sighed before opening the locks and letting Midnight out. "You do know how much I love—."

"Love? With whom?" appearing all of a sudden, his secret was nearly heard and an indirect confession would've been made.

_Oh no! _Clearing his throat, "Blueberries, boy do I love 'em. Can't wait to have them later." Haji lied, faking enthusiasm, as he approached her to help her set up the saddle on her lovely white stallion, Lunaria, whose eyes were the same as Midnight's, dark and blood red in color.

She looked at him with discerning, observant eyes. "You seem rather troubled my dear Haji, talking to an animal in the middle of the day and staring off into oblivion, you must be burdened with something…can I be of help or assistance in any way?" asked Saya.

"Thank you but I'm perfectly fine mademoiselle." Haji smiled at her. _Even just one kiss from your honey-sweet lips would take these burdens into oblivion!_

"Well, if you say so then. But do come to me if ever you need an advice or two."

"I will, thank you, but for now, let us make haste for our destination. Time is of the essence, is it not?"

"Yes, and by golly am I raring to see what this place is for you seem so sure that it would rival well my beloved cliffs."

"You'll love it, I assure you." After helping Saya ride Lunaria, Haji rode Midnight and led the way.

* * *

After nearly half an hour of being on horseback, they've passed through the town's borders.

"How much farther do we have to ride 'til we get there? My derriere and thighs are getting sore from riding side saddle!" Saya complained. Very rarely would women ride horses during that era and Saya was one of those rare lassies, but women weren't allowed to ride as men do. Women had to ride side saddle, for modesty and manners' sake.

"Less than a quarter of an hour's worth milady, we're nearly there." Haji replied with an encouraging smile. "Just hang on a bit longer."

"The next time we're going on a trip, we're bringing the carriage and servants! I am so not side-saddling ever again!" Saya grumbled, obviously annoyed.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at the place. Lush, green grass, tall, shady trees, lovely flowers of every color and a crystal clear spring greeted their sight. "It's lovely, oh my, this couldn't be real, it just can't be real!" Saya mouthed in amazement.

"It is real." Haji chuckled, and gave Saya a pinch on the cheek, earning him a loud yelp from her. "See, what I mean?"

"Geez, you didn't have to pinch me!" Saya frowned at him as she rubbed her pinched cheek, the pain still stinging a bit.

"Anyway, shall we have lunch for now? I'm famished!" Haji said as he started to set down the soft, sky blue cotton blanket underneath a shady tree.

"We can have that for a bit later, I want to cool my feet for now." Came her reply as she sat down near the edge of the spring, amble in untying the laces of her riding boots.

Haji did not bother to argue nor complain, after all, it was much more fun to watch her wade her dainty little toes in the water and splash around. "She hasn't changed a bit." He smiled to himself, recalling their childhood years when little Saya used to love taking a dip in the lake in Joel's mansion. And as always, she would force him to join her. Tugging at his hand and pulling him into the water, not caring if he was still fully clothed.

"Hey Haji! Come here, the water's great!" Saya called out to him, she had taken off her black and white dress and was now only in her camisole and bloomers.

"I'm fine, you go enjoy yourself." He managed to reply. Haji could feel his cheeks getting all flustered, he'd seen her time and again half-naked or so when they were little but things were different now, they're all grown up. And even though Saya was still well-concealed with the garments she's wearing, traces of her womanly curves shown when she emerged from the spring, the water making her clothing cling to her skin. "No, no, I insist that you join me." She smiled mischievously, hair still wet, spraying droplets of water onto him as she knelt beside him. She started to undo his necktie, "Don't be such a spoil sport. Now take off your coat and boots or I'll throw you into the water with them still on."

"Y-yes ma'am." Haji gulped, _Good Lord, if you're really up there, please, I implore you to heed my prayer and let not any more mischievous deeds come forth from Saya this day! I've been a good man as always so please don't torture me! _Haji desperately prayed silently as he finished taking off his boots.

"Yay!" Saya squealed happily like a child when Haji stood up from where he sat. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the water, nearly succeeding in doing so until she tripped on a rock.

"Saya, look out!" he shouted, grabbing her by the waist. But still they both fell, with Saya on top and their lips brushing softly against each other.

_A kiss. we just..kissed? wait, WE JUST KISSED!! a milisecond but a kiss is a kiss! _Haji's eyes went wide.

"I-I'm so sorry! I was so clumsy!" Saya quickly stood up, acting as if no accidental kiss had occurred, though her cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Ah, it's alright as long as you're unharmed. You are okay, right?" Haji asked, going along with her, though at the back of his mind, his inner self was screaming for joy even though it was but an accident, still it was his millisecond euphoria. And his heart, boy is it pounding and beating like crazy. Twas as if he was chase by ten angry bulls or something.

"Yep, so where were we? Oh yeah! Come on! The water's awesome!" she smiled cheerily and made a graceful dive into the water.

_God, the cruelty you do to me! The worst part is that I'm her adoptive older brother and I'm sure that's my only role in her life, a brother aside from her occasional slave worker. _Haji sighed sadly.

"Haji!"

"Yes, yes coming!"

* * *

**Yuki's Notes:**

Sorry if I took long to update, I've been busy with school and I haven't had much ideas lately but here it is now! Yay! We're on the third chapter! (smiles)

Regarding the story, in the chapter Millisecond Euphoria, nothing much was meant to happen aside from the accidental kiss that will play a big role in the story. For the better or the worse turn of their relationship, I can't tell (mischievous smile), you'll have to wait but for now, I hope you like this chapter.

Reviews give me energy so keep em coming, cheers for now!


End file.
